


Hypnotizing the Gym Teacher

by zacklin52



Category: Orginal
Genre: F/M, Hypnotism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52
Summary: A fat shota hypnotizes(but not really) his caring Gym Teacher.Commissioned by Anon.
Relationships: older female/younger male, orginal female, orginal male
Kudos: 18





	Hypnotizing the Gym Teacher

This is a work of fiction that contains Shota-con themes. This is the Intro to the story so their will not be anything sexual yet.

“I’ll be there in 10 minutes babe,” Savannah said as she drove to her boyfriend’s house.

Fresh out of college, Savannah Landry was a 24-year-old physical education teacher for her local middle school. Her beautiful hazel eyes went along well with her long brunette hair. Growing up in the South, she had an accent that stood out around her new home. Standing at only 5’ 3” tall and weighing only 110 pounds wet, most of her male students had already outgrown the southern belle. She was athletic with a tight, toned stomach and a rather large bust for someone her size. Her breasts measured at 34C and her butt wasn’t too bad either. All those squats she did every morning has been paying off. Driving to her boyfriend’s house, she decided to be spontaneous and a bit kinky with her choice of clothing. She wore a long brown trench coat with a pair of matching red see through lingerie underneath. As she drove to his house, she passed along the local playground. It was a hot spot for all the male students to hang out afterschool and the weekends, so she wasn’t too surprised to see a group of her students around there.

“What the hell?” Savannah said as something caught her eyes.

A group of boys from her class was gathered around the playground’s swing. She knew it this didn’t look right at all. Swinging her car around, Savannah parked her car and got out. As she made her way towards the rowdy crowd of boys, one of them caught sight of her.

“Oh shit! It’s the P.E. teacher!” he shouted.

Running away like cockroaches, the boys scattered away into the nearby woods, disappearing into the lush forest. There, lying on the floor was another boy covered in dirt and small bruises. Savannah recognized the boy as Aaron. He was a rather portly boy from her 5th period class. Well portly was one way to put him, he was well overweight and rather unsightly to look at. Though he was only 13 he was as tall as Savannah was and yet he was more than twice her weight at 260 pounds. His face resembled that of a bulldog’s, but she did her best not to judge. She always knew that he was always getting picked on at school but never to this extent. Getting on her knees, she helped the boy up. Savannah did her best to stop the bullying within her class, but she didn’t have much jurisdiction outside the gym room.

“Hey Aaron. You okay?” Savannah said as she helped the boy walk over to one of the nearby benches. 

“T-thanks Ms. Landry” Aaron said as he wiped the tears away with his forearm.

“Oh Aaron. How long has this been going on for?” she asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Earlier this week” he sobbed.

Sighing, Savannah knew it was only a matter of time before the bullying got physical. As she watched the boy brush himself off, Savannah couldn’t help but think how pathetic the boy was. Of course, she didn’t dislike the boy, in fact he was a rather good student. It was just that Savannah wished he could of had some more confidence in himself instead of letting everyone walk over him.

“Do you know why they are doing this?” she asked concerned.

“T-They said it was because I was ugly, and I was going to be a virgin forever” the boy sobbed out.

“V-virgin?!” Savannah gasped.

She was shocked at what boys’ theses day were thinking. Sure, Aaron wasn’t the best looking, not that she would ever say that to his face but to tell him that he was going to stay a virgin forever. That was just a new low for them.

“L-look. Chances are they are virgins themselves, besides y’all boys are too young to be thinking about things like that anyways” she retorted.

Seeing that this wasn’t helping at all as Aaron was still inconsolable, Savannah thought of another way she could cheer him up.

“L-let’s see now. Um, so, do you have any hobbies?” she asked curiously.

Wiping his tears away, he looked up at her and mutter something out?

“Huh? What’s that? Come on, tell me” Savannah said as she nudged the boy on the shoulder.

“I-I like to practice hypnosis” Aaron mumbled out.

“Ooohhh, like hypnotizing, right?” Savannah said with a wide smile.

“Y-Yeah! I like to try and mesmerize other people into doing things” Aaron said cheerfully.

“Weirdo alert” Savannah thought to herself.

Deep down she knew hypnosis was all bullshit. That why she never bothered to believe in that nonsense, but it did make Aaron smile for once. Deciding that it was best for her not to discourage her student, she decided to humor him, hopefully help boost his confidence a bit before she had to leave.

“Really? Have you ever hypnotized anyone before?” Savannah asked.

Immediately looking gloom again, Aaron answered back, “No, I don’t have any friends to try on…”

“How about you try it on me?” she said smiling.

“R-really? You would do that for me?” he said shocked.

“Oh course! You’re one of my students. I’m willing to do whatever it takes to help you in life” Savannah said pridefully.

Savannah didn’t mind indulging the boy with his hobby for a bit. Maybe this is just what he needed to build up some courage in school. Deciding to play along, she decided that it was best to pretend to be hypnotized by him. Pulling out a pocket watch from his pants, Aaron began to swing it like a pendulum.

“Okay, not focus on the movement of the watch” he said.

“Alright then” Savannah giggled as she did what he said.

“Now, keep following the movement of the watch. When I snap my finger, you will be under my control and when I snap again, you will forget everything that happened while you were hypnotized” Aaron explained as she concentrated on the swing of his watch.

Within a few seconds, the boy snapped his fingers together.

“I don’t think is workin...” Savannah said just before she pretended to become hypnotized by him.

“Um… Ms. Landry?” Aaron waved.

Savannah just stared at the boy with an expressionless face.

“A-are you hypnotized?” he asked skeptically.

She still didn’t answer.

“Stand up?” he said hesitantly.

Savannah stood up immediately.

“Too easy” she said to herself.

“Do a spin” Aaron said but with more confidence.

Spinning in a circle, her hair whipped around graciously as she did what he wanted.

“Holy shit it worked!” the boy said gleefully as he jumped up in the air.

“Seriously? This is all it takes to fool kids these days?” she said inside of her head as she waited for his next command.

Taking one deep breath, Aaron shouted “Bark like a dog!”

Flinching a bit from the sudden burst of excitement, she quickly started to bark.

“Woof! Woof! Woof!” she barked.

Her face was turning bright red from the embarrassment of doing that. Thank god they were alone at the park because if anyone saw her doing this, she would have died of the humiliation. In the end though, this was the most ecstatic she has seen the boy in all year, so she decided to press on with this charade. Aaron’s face had a huge smile on it as he started to feel something he hadn’t felt in a long time, power. Almost choking on the excitement, he had to calm himself down for what he wanted to do next. Taking a look around to make sure the coast was clear, he took a deep breath.

“Give me a hug” he said awkwardly, making sure to start his plan slowly.

Cringing a bit, Savannah reluctantly opened her arms out and have the boy a hug. Sure, he did have an odor coming off of him, but it was just a hug, right? As she embraced him, her face turned sour as did not want to do this at all, but being the nice person she was, she just couldn’t find it in her heart to tell him it was all a joke. Before long she felt his arm embracing her body, well, maybe embracing her body a bit too much. She felt him slide his hands down lower until she felt him caressing her ass. Her body stiffened as she felt him mushing her ass cheeks together. As much as she wanted to break off the hug and give him a slap across the face, she knew it would have given away that she was just pretending to be hypnotized. The fondling lasted for a few minutes before he broke off the hug. Feeling disgusted, she felt a bit of relief once that ordeal was over.

“G-give me a kiss!” he stammered nervously.

“NO FUCKING WAY!” Savannah screamed inside of her head.

This was too far. Sure, maybe the ass grabbing was a bit far too, but this was where she drew the line. There was no fucking way she was going to give him a kiss. Just as Savannah was about to tell the boy off, she saw the look on his face. Sure, his face was unsightly to look at, but she saw how pitiful his eyes were. He had that look that if he ever found out she was just messing with him, he would be likely to hurt himself. There was no way she was going to let that happen. Calming herself, Savannah leaned in and quickly gave the boy a peck on the cheek. As disgusted as Savannah was, she saw the look on Aaron’s face. He looked like he had just won the lottery. His face lit up like fireworks as he felt her soft pink lips for the first time. Soon his face turn from excitement to one of avarice.

“Give me a French kiss” he said in a cold voice.

“What. The. Fuck.” Savannah thought to herself.

This was too far. Even for her. Just as she opened her mouth to tell him off, he grabbed the back of her head and stuck his tongue into it. Stunned by what just happened, Savannah knew that it was a bit too late to back out now that his tongue was inside of her. She could feel him wiggling inside all around her. Not to her surprise, he was pretty bad. Very amateurish the way he moved his tongue. Sighing, she counted herself lucky that there was no one to see her doing this. At the end of the day, he was still just a pitiful boy with no friend so why the hell not. Savannah started to move her tongue into his. Feeling her reciprocating to his kiss, Aaron started to relax a bit more and let his gym teacher take charge. Kissing him, Savannah wanted to show what a real French kiss was like. She stuck her tongue as deep as she could down his mouth before letting him do the same to her. Their saliva mixing into one as the they both greedily gulped it down.

“O-Okay. Take off your coat Ms. Landry” Aaron huffed out as he broke the kiss.

Her face red with shame and excitement, Savannah knew that she had to show him what was underneath her coat. If she didn’t, he would know that she was just playing with him. Even worse, she allowed him to kiss her in a more than intimate way. Blushing, Savannah undid her trench coat and showed the boy her see through lingerie that she wore specifically for her boyfriend tonight. A bit of her was excited as she showed off her flawless body to him but yet another part of her was terrified. Aaron was in shock as he saw his teacher nearly buck naked. Her gorgeous pink nipples, fully erect. Her pussy, freshly shaven and smooth. Before he could say another mischievous command to her, a car pulled into the lot. Both panicking, Aaron commanded her to put her coat back on before snapping his finger to release her from the hypnotization. Breathing a sigh of relief, Savannah continued to act none the wiser.

“W-what happened?” she said groggily.

“N-nothing. See you on Monday Ms. Landry” Aaron shouted before running away.

“Fuck, that kid is going to get me into trouble someday” Savannah said as she fell to her knees as a few drops of her juices ran down her thighs.

Thanks for reading! Remember if you liked this story, please drop a like and comment. Also, please check out my Patreon page and Discord. Hop on to my discord for some caption stories I'm doing!

https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8


End file.
